Yuri's Revenge: Time Warped
by Overdrive1
Summary: Yuri has activated two of his Psychic dominator devices, an Allied force is sent back in time. Some hints of Sexuality along with EasterEggs


I don't own any Command and Conquer Games, only the characters that are made up, and I don't own any GTA: Vice cars. I personally can't think up anything for Tiberium Sun: GDI front so. if anyone wants to do the other chapters from TIBERIUM SUN GDI disk, go ahead your allowed to just make a title. I'm coming up with something for Yuri's revenge.  
  
RED ALERT II: TIME WARPED  
  
The Allied army has defeated the Soviets, capturing the Russian Premiere Romanov and imprisoning him in the Tower of London. Unfortunately for the Allies the Soviet agent Yuri has escaped. Yuri's ability to control enemy units with his mind makes him a powerful and dangerous adversary. While the allies celebrate their victory, Yuri reveals himself. He has created his own army of mind-altered warriors and genetic mutators. He has spent his time creating a number of new technologies, the most insidious of which is the Psychic Dominator, a device that allows Yuri complete control of its victims. Yuri has planted Many Physic Dominators around the globe, threatening to control the minds of the world's population when they are activated.  
  
In Washington D.C 1969 (Oval Office) 7:00 P.M. Eastern  
  
The Cold War is over, the two years of fighting the Soviets has come to an end. The Soviet leader, Romanov, has been captured and is sent into the Tower of London. A lone figure seated down, behind the presidential desk, drinking his glass of Whiskey, and reading his latest issue of Time magazine, Time Magazine: Soviet Leader caught with his pants down along with his pride. Smiling gladly that the Soviet leader is in prison, the man activates his speakerphone and calls for his secretary, Monica L., to do some "celebrating." Monica walks into the room with nothing more than her Playboy bunny garter on and walks seductively her way towards president Dugan. As soon as she was standing next to him she started to start shaking her thing for a while, this turns the president on, and leaned closer to him and said:  
  
"Mr. President (seductively) ready to start our victory CELEBRATION?"  
  
"Why certainly Monica. why don't we do it here."  
  
[BEEP] went the speaker, there was someone calling, the president answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"President Dugan, we have a major situation going down here we need you to come to the Defense Office immediately, the situation is DEFCON I."  
  
"I'm coming there right now. (Hangs up) Looks like we'll have to hold this for later Monica."  
  
President Dugan gets up and heads to the Defense room immediately. As soon as he gets there he opens the door and walks in on his defense staff.  
  
"What's the situation?"  
  
"We are now at DEFCON II."  
  
Lieutenant Eva's face is up on the big screen TV.  
  
"What the devil is going on Lieutenant?"  
  
"He's surfaced Mr. President. I'm sure you all recognized this man. We know him only as Yuri, fugitive Advisor to Soviet leader Romanov. While we were fighting the Soviets Yuri was using his mind control technology to establish a secret army of his own. A group of Yuri's initiates have taken Alcatrez Island, here in San Francisco, looks like they constructed some sort of device there."  
  
"What kind of device?"  
  
The screen that showed Eva's face now shows the face of a fugitive.Yuri.  
  
"Perhaps I can explain Mr. President."  
  
"Yuri." In surprised.  
  
"The device is called the Psychic dominator, there is a network right across the globe."  
  
"More of your mind control tricks?"  
  
"No tricks Mr. President. In a few moments I will unleash a tidal wave of physic energy design to dominate the minds on the entire planet. There will be no more free will, only my will."  
  
"Yuri, Yuri, Yuri, the wars over, can't we all just get along. What if I was to give you a full presidential party, your country needs a leader. It could be you."  
  
"Why should I be content with one nation when I could control the entire world."  
  
"You can't threaten us, we're the most powerful nation on earth. We did win the war you know."  
  
"Did you? Indeed. I think not."  
  
(CUTS OFF and something happens at Alcatrez Island)  
  
"Mr. President something is beginning to happen the device is beginning to deploy."  
  
"Call in an air strike I want that tower taken out!"  
  
Two Miles South of San Francisco bay 4:30 P.M Pacific time up in the skies are flying birds, not one of your average flying types but Allied Harriers. The entire squadron received the incoming message:  
  
"Mojo Squad, we have a situation on Alcatraz Island we need your assistance to destroy the Psychic dominator."  
  
"This is Mojo One my squad are on their way to Alcatrez. We'll do all we can to prevent it from deploying. Mojo One out."  
  
"YEEEHAAAH, let's show em' what we're made of."  
  
The fighters enter San Francisco Bay and can see Alcatrez behind the battered Golden Gate Bridge.  
  
"Command this is Mojo One we're on station."  
  
"Rodger Mojo One, target is located on Alcatrez Island Vector 2.7.0 at ten miles."  
  
"Target one engaged."  
  
The alarm on Alcatraz Island signals an aerial air strike by the allies activating the gattling turrets, the firing a deadly barrage of bullets breaks the fighter squad. The Sustained fire ripped the harriers apart in less than four seconds, even one was hit forcing it to crash into another harrier. Through out the entire barrage only three fighters managed to stay alive and only two are pulling out. A lone fighter makes its way around the deadly barrage and locks on target.  
  
"This is Mojo Two I got a clear shot. (The right wing and the left tail fin has taken damage) . Shit! I'm hit mayday, mayday, MAYDAY!!.Static (Crashes into the Nuclear power plant)  
  
"Mojo Two is down, I repeat Mojo Two is down."  
  
The Allies air strike fails to destroy the Psychic Dominator, but it was successful enough to knock down Yuri's power enough so the device does not activate. At some remote location, somewhere around the world, Yuri and a initiate tries to activate the Psychic Dominator.  
  
"Comrade Leader one of the Allied Harriers has damaged one of the plants in San Francisco, the Psychic Dominator would not work."  
  
"Unfortunate, most unfortunate indeed, bet we have other devices. I think we must come to work with them." (A control panel rises from the computer desk.)  
  
Yuri presses a switch and pulls a few levers. A Dominator activates in Cairo, Egypt, another somewhere in Antarctica, and others like it around the world.  
  
Back at the White House the President Dugan looks back in horror, along with his staff, as the Dominators begin to activate around the world.  
  
"Mr. President we're detecting a huge shock wave of energy going across the globe."  
  
"My God, that maniac's going to do it, may God have mercy on us all."  
  
One general stood up and took off his shades.  
  
"Lt. Eva you're in Einstein's new lab in San Francisco right?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Along with Tanya, Einstein and the Commander?"  
  
"That's right Mr. President, but the Commander is about to go to Hawaii to train some fresh recruits."  
  
"Lt., tell the Commander to meet Tanya and Einstein at Einstein's lab this is a DEF-CON II priority. Eva, the professor has created some sort of time machine device that we can use to prevent this from ever happening. If this works, do me one favor, I want you to contact General Carville and inform him about the future and say greetings from me."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
Back to San Francisco at Fort Gold  
  
A lone GI walks into an empty barracks as troops go outside to do some serious training. The GI looks around for something that was packed away during a trip to Moscow to settle the score with the Soviets. Looking around the lockers the GI finds a chronosuit, the gun, along with a Five Star insignia on the left chest plate and underneath it is the name COMMANDER. Putting on the equipment the Commander quietly thought about training the next generations of GIs as an Elite class of soldiers like no other. While entering coordinates to go to Hawaii there was a distant explosion, the alarm went off, and soldiers running to their defensive posts and the intercom begin transmission.  
  
"All soldiers get into defensive positions immediately Commander if you haven't left for Hawaii yet contact Tanya and Einstein, Lt. Eva will fill you in."  
  
"Looks like there's been a change of plan."  
  
Walks toward the computer panel next to the shower room. Puts on the headset and enters the frequency of 140.96. (( Here's an easter egg guess where this frequency is from {Hint: It's in a game}. heh heh heh.) Eva's face appears on screen.  
  
"Hello Eva what's the situation?"  
  
----- End -----  
  
Okay my first story Tiberium Sun: GDI Front didn't turn out to be a great success because of the following reasons:  
  
Started up a story that I wasn't interested in so I'm sorry. So I'm giving out permission to anyone who can put continuing chapters that they see fit and it belongs in the GDI disk so you have to create new story. I didn't have the time to type out that story correctly and I'm lazy to do that. zzz.zzz.zzz.zzz.zzz.zzz.zzz.zzz.zzz. COMPUTER CRASHES  
  
This is my second story Yuri's Revenge: Back to the Future (( I know that part of this came from the movie so sorry if I can't think of a better name) since this time I have an easier time getting the lines down I won't stop at this and will continue this til the very end. Please submit reviews. 


End file.
